Belle journée?
by La Rose Enchainee
Summary: Une belle journée qui commence veut pas forcément dire qu'elle se finira bien. Voici un one-shot où Arthur accumule des ennuis et où l'alcool l'enfonce et l'aide dans ses histoires. Même si il aurait pu éviter tout cela, mais c'est comme qu'est l'Angleterre! Avec un petit peu de Fruk pour assaisonner le tout.


Rien n'allait. Rien du tout et Arthur allait très vite craquer.

Pour comprendre pourquoi cette journée était merdique dans tous les sens du terme remontons à ce beau matin de mai. Si, si. Il faisait beau en Angleterre pour le premier mai et c'était rare ! Arthur c'était levé de bonne humeur et avait ri au nez de son cher français car en France le temps était pas très joyeux. Bon ok, il avait plu et il faisait très froid. (le dérèglement climatique a du bon parfois. Enfin, seulement pour certains) . Donc England était de bonne humeur mais hélas. Hélas.

Au meeting il avait réussi à se mettre à dos, et America (car il a fait des commentaires sur sa prise de poids (il n'y est pas allé subtilement. Même carrément pas), et France (Arthur a piqué une crise de jalousie et Francis, lui, en avait marre de ces crises injustifiés. Cela a fini en dispute.) , et Ludwig (car il dérangeait la réunion). Après ça il aurait aimé ce plaindre à Canada d'un naturel attentif malheureusement il était pris entre les bras d'un certain russe qui ne se gêna pas pour l'envoyer ailleurs.

Il voulut donc rentrer chez lui pour tenter de se détendre en s'occupant de son jardin. Cela dit, arrivé devant sa porte, il remarqua que ses clés furent tristement oubliées dans la salle du meeting où elles avaient dû tombées de sa poche. Voilà de nouveau un aller-retour en taxi, notons qu'il était 15h et qu'il faisait bien chaud. Arthur, habitué à l'humidité douce, ne supportait pas cette chaleur étouffante. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à récupérer ses clés, à rentrer, il décida de prendre une douche et un thé avant d'aller de s'occuper du jardin. La douche se passa bien. Cependant… Il se trouva que ce cher américain avait décidé de se venger et de piquer ses réserves de thés (ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir pendant la guerre d'indépendance. Vraiment pourquoi son thé ? Son précieux thé !) en cassant la vitre (fallait bien qu'il entre par un endroit). Donc…. Plus de thé. Une fenêtre à réparer.

Quelqu'un s'acharnait vraiment contre lui.

Revenons au présent où Arthur s'occupait de ses roses avec soin. Il tentait de se calmer après cette 'magnifique' journée. Pour clore le tout, il se coupa le bout du doigt sur une épine d'une rose. Une unique goutte de sang roula sur son doigt et il la regarda glisser et tomber au sol.

Alors il décida de clore cette journée avec une bouteille d'alcool. Oui, Arthur ne savait être raisonnable et juste aller sous la couette et attendre que la malchance passe.

OoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Arthur se réveilla sur le toit de sa maison, baguette en main. En caleçon aussi mais ça ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait PAS le caleçon, là on pouvait s'inquiéter.

L'aube pointait à peine lorsqu'England sentit quelques gouttes lui tomber sur le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux alors qu'une douleur sourde lui cognait à l'arrière de la tête. Il marmonna que c'était la dernière fois qu'il buvait et tenta de se relever.

Sans plus de cérémonie… Il dégringola du toit. Il eut le temps de pousser un glapissement aigu et réussit par on ne sait quel miracle à s'agripper à la gouttière. Cela ralentit ça chute cependant il s'étala quand même sur sa pelouse.

« If there is a god somewhere… Really why do you hate me?! » grogna-t-il.

Il regarda sa maison vierge de tous dégâts ce qui l'impressionna. Enfin… A part les mouchoirs non loin du canapé. Etant donné qu'il avait sorti sa baguette et qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de la nuit dernière. A part… une vague image de son portable….

_Oh… Shit. _

Il se rua vers son téléphone et observa ses appels. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'avait passé aucun appel par contre il s'étrangla devant le message vocale qu'il a envoyé à Francis.

Pour des raisons de bienséances nous dirons seulement que la plupart de ce qu'on entendait était Angleterre en train de gémir le nom de Francis.

« …. Cela explique les mouchoirs. WHY DID I ?! » cria-t-il en se maudissant juste après d'avoir crié alors que son esprit réclamait le calme.

S'il s'était comporté de façon si indécente à ce moment-là, qu'es ce qu'il avait foutu avec sa baguette magique ? L'inquiétude grimpait en flèche. Son portable vibra dans sa main. C'était Francis… Il avait dû se réveiller et avait écouté le message. Angleterre reposa son portable comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

Au bout d'un moment le portable redevint silencieux. Arthur décida de s'habiller avant d'aller étudier la maison pour voir s'il n'y avait aucuns autres dégâts. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre se fut comme s'il entrait dans une serre.

Il y avait des plantes. Beaucoup de plantes !

Des fleurs exotiques, un... Un pommier. Il y avait un pommier qui avait traversé le bois de son lit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une version du lit d'Ulysse. (N/A : )

« Mais c'est que cette seconde journée s'annonce bien aussi dites-moi ! Heureusement je suis pas allergique au pollen. » marmonna-t-il

Il écarta des feuilles et continua son inspection de la pièce. Rien de vraiment cassé sinon le lit. Il soupira et se laissa tombers sur un de ses sièges, recouvert de lierres.

Son portable résonna encore en bas. L'Angleterre, dans toute sa dignité, leva juste la main pour proférer un geste très peu flatteur avant de la laisser retomber. Le portable continua de sonner et c'est après plusieurs minutes qu'il se décida d'y répondre.

« Yes ?

« Arthur je t'ai manqué ?

« Francis ?!_ (pourquoi j'ai pas regardé le nom de celui qui m'appeler ?)_ Euh… Non ça va ! Pourquoi ?

« Allons, allons, on sait tous les deux que tu n'étais pas très sobre hier. Tu sais….

« Laisse-moi et va faire la gueule comme tu le faisais pendant le meeting. » il raccrocha.

_Oh my god, oh my god… _Il alla dans sa chambre, pris une pomme et croqua dedans pour se calmer. Il s'arrêta et regarda le fruit avec de grands yeux.

« Eh ! Elle est pas mauvaise cette pomme ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, son panier à fruit était rempli de pommes bien croquantes et juteuses. Cette petite activité l'avait occupé et fait oublier le fait que son amant avait un sujet bien embarrassant sur lui.

Cela lui revint en mémoire lorsqu'un certain français frappa à la porte.

« Ouvre cette porte immédiatement mon lapin !

« Euh… No ? » le français continua à frapper à la porte « Y a quoi que tu ne comprennes pas là-dedans ?

« Bon… J'envoie ton message vocale à qui du coup… Que pense-tu de Prusse ? Ou plutôt Alistair ton cher frère ? »

Il y a eu un courant d'air lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Francis sourit et sans laisser le temps à son anglais de parler, l'embrassa sans autre forme de procès. Il eut un moment de satisfaction alors qu'il sentait l'autre fondre et passer ses bras autour de son cou. Bien sûr, il se reprit et l'écarta aussitôt :

« Non mais ça va pas ! C'était bas !

« Non, parfaitement honnête. Ton message enflammé m'a fait oublier ta crise de jalousie idiote.

« But…

« Si. Elle était idiote et je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus. Maintenant… » sussura-t-il en laissant glisser ses mains sur ses hanches. « C'est le moment de se réconcilier sous la couette.

« Ah ! Parlant de ça… Ma chambre est dans un mauvais état.

« Mmmmh… J'ai connu pire tant fait pas.

« Il y a pommier à travers de mon lit. »

Francis se recula et le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Puis il sourit, de façon moqueuse et ronronna :

« Chambre d'ami donc. On s'occupera de tes méfaits après. »

OoOoOo

« Il faut le reconnaître : ces fleurs sont justes magnifique. » commenta le français qui s'était installé sur le lit d'England. La chambre était certes devenue une serre mais ça avait son charme avait-il déclaré après un moment. Bien sûr, il s'était moqué comme pas possible en voyant les dégâts. Arthur savait qu'il allait en entendre parler pendait des années à présent...

Arthur ne dit rien, allongé d'un coté du lit, les hanches douloureuses. Il sentit une main lui caresser le dos et ferma les yeux.

Les journées qui commencent bien se finissent mal. Celle qui ont l'air d'être affreuses alors que l'aube se décide à pointer terminent de façon merveilleuses.

Arthur sentit son amant s'allonger à son tour et lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille. Arthur ne dit rien mais fit un demi-sourire. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et marmonna.

« Faudra quand même se débarrasser de l'arbre à travers le lit. »


End file.
